Wish
by yuki san1
Summary: A look into Haku's point a veiw before he she dies. Have funn!


(AN: Hello! This is going to be kinda dark, I may re-due it later but, oh wellz! In this fic also, Haku is a GIRL not a BOY! I don't give a rats ass if you think otherwise! If you don't like her being a girl, then you betta not read!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Poo. I don't own Naruto too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
. . . Master. . . Zabuza. . . I am. . . finished.  
  
My porcelain hunter's mask had begun to crack under the pressure of the boy's punch. Tiny pieces began to flake off at first, then half of my lower left portion of my mask had fallen. Blood began to trickle down the corners of my lips from where my teeth had bitten into my gums. My eyes drooped, half way closed, as Naruto leaped into the air, the fury of wind behind him.  
  
My mask had fallen long before his feet left the ground. It all had appeared in slow motion. I could see Naruto's eyes glow red from anger; he reared back his right hand and was about to connect it to my face as his feet skidded across the ground. I awaited his blow and was angered when his hand stopped a few inches away from my face.  
  
He is speaking to me, and as I had predicted from his lack of movement, and he recognized me from this morning when I was out in the forest. His clenched fist trembled with fear, guilt, and anger. Fear for everything happening, guilt for harming me, and the anger for murdering his honorable friend and yet he still couldn't kill me.  
  
I remind him of what I did to his comrade and ask why he would spare me. He glanced back to the body and as the words seemed to sink into his head and finally his fist hit my cheek. I landed on the ground within a few seconds. I put my hand on the ground and spit out the blood that was in my mouth.  
  
Where had the sudden burst of power gone? He can't even hope to kill me with blows as weak as that. It was true, often people have it wrong, mistakenly believing. . . that showing mercy to an enemy is kindness. That they spare the foe whose life is in their hands. It's really an empty existence, to go on living alone and unloved, when defeats already cost you your dream. I told him this, as I wiped the blood from my mouth.  
  
I get on my knees and pushed myself forward and stood up.  
  
Naruto doesn't understand yet. I go into further explanation. Master Zabuza has no use for weak shinobi. And you, Naruto, have taken my reason for living. He seems furious now with my answer. He still doesn't understand. Perhaps if I tell him, he will.  
  
Once I was . . . Precious, I belonged. . . to my . . . Parents. I was born in a snowy, little village in the land of mist. And. . . I was happy, and my parents were good, kind people. But. . . Just as I was getting old enough to really notice the world around me, something. . . . . .happened. . . . . . . .  
  
I wipe away the blood that was on my cheek with the back of my hand and stared as the color of my blood seemed to stain my skin.  
  
Blood. My blood.  
  
My father killed my mother. And tried to kill me. I came from a special bloodline that surpassed a normal shinobi's ability. The other boy and myself were alike in a way. I'm sure he had been brought into this world with a special bloodline alike to mine. We are special, we are powerful, and then we where feared. And when my father learned that my mother came from such a clan. . . . And before I realized what I was about to do, my father had died. . . . . . . . . By my own hands.  
  
And then it came to me; I knew what I was. And I was forced to accept it. That was the most painful thing. . Accepting that I was alone in the world.  
  
Superfluous.  
  
Unwanted.  
  
Shunned.  
  
I ask him this. If you had someone in your life who acknowledged you, your existence, even cared for you—wouldn't that person become the most important . . . treasured. . . person in your life?!  
  
I can still hear the words Zabuza had said to me from long ago when I was but a child, from now on you belong to me, body, soul, and. . . blood!  
  
Tears few stray tears slid down my cheek hitting the floor and mixing in with the blood that had dripped onto the ground. I openly admitted that I was so happy. . . Memories flashed through my head as I wiped the reaming tears that had managed to form from my happiness.  
  
I whisper the words, I am your weapon, I am your tool.  
  
Tears threaten to fall again. I whispered to the howling wind that was passing by us, forgive me Master Zabuza. . . Your tool has failed you.  
  
Naruto, please. . . Take my life, I both think and ask my request out loud.  
  
Please, Naruto. Kill me now.  
  
He looked shaken by my request. What was he waiting for? A sudden gasped escaped his lips. And he yelled.  
  
Anger began to heat up my blood, how dare he try to change my mind. He only understands my predicament partially. He wants to know if killing me is the only way. I whispered so loudly it could have been mistaken as a yell. Yes!  
  
He closed his eyes, he was concentrating. He open them and drew a kunai, I tell him that I hope he finds his dream. He looks back to his dead comrade, and he took off running towards me. Thank you is all I could say. Your going to be very strong. I half smiled. Then a slow shudder ran through my body.  
  
Something bad was about to happen to Master Zabuza! A fatal blow only seconds away. I duck down and grab his hand, his face confused. I'm sorry Naruto, I can't die yet. I brought my hand up to my neck and preformed a seal that made me transport to where Zabuza was.  
  
Dogs. There were about a dozen dogs holding down Master Zabuza, and the other Jounin came charging at him with speed I could surpass. The charka glowing from his hand was deadly, I could tell. He was going to strike Zabuza! I couldn't let that happen as my feet had already begun to run as fast as my bloodline could allow. I easily made it.  
  
Hand. A hand ripped through my savagely through my left breast. And an emense pain flared through my whole body, my muscles began to shake from the strain on them.  
  
Blood. My blood was every where. The work my father had begun was finished now. Bile began to rise in the lower part of my throat, but I push that down by concentrating on the pain. I glare at the man, Kakashi, as a look of surprise and recognition dawned on his face.  
  
I can feel master Zabuza's gaze on my back. I shudder, I coughed. I say Zabuza S-Sir. . .  
  
I'm . So sorry! I just wanted to do so many impossible things right now all at once. I-I wanted to kiss Zabuza good bye, I wanted to be held in my mother's embrace again, I-I-I want to cry out all my pain and suffering as I had been denied when I was young! Why couldn't I have been loved and cherished?  
  
You were.  
  
Was I?  
  
Yes.  
  
Why did my blood have to have certain ability's to surpass others?!  
  
Fate.  
  
If- if only I could turn back the hands of time and make sure my father and mother never met. Then I wouldn't have had to deal with every single pain I went through.  
  
Would you give up Zabuza for that wish?  
  
No!  
  
Then what do you wish?  
  
I want. . . people to remember me. . .  
  
And they shall. . .  
  
My thoughts seemed to drift off, as I couldn't hear them anymore. I could hear nothing, feel nothing. Blood trailed down my eyes as if a bloodied tear was all I was worth. . .  
  
Bye. . .Za-Zabuz-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . a.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um . . . Sorry for the fic being kinda dark. But oh well! Please Review! 


End file.
